In his head
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Ted wants to show Cody his true feelings.


**A/N: **It's kinda song-fic. I was inspired by the song "In my head" by Jason Derulo. And this fic is damn short...sorry.

* * *

"Come on, Teddy. Don't be a spoilsport. Please?!" Cody looked hopefully at his best friend. He knew that Ted wasn't that kind of guy who likes to go to clubs.

"You can not always just sit in the hotel room. So, please. I'll even pay a drink for you," the younger man said with a wink.

"Oooookay," Ted gave finally in. "But if I don't like it, I go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, we'll see," Cody said.

"Dude, what shirt should I wear?" he asked Ted.

"Take that blue one. That fits well with your eyes." He hasn't said that, has he?

'Damn,' he thought.

Ted harbored for quite some time more than friendly feelings for Cody. For his best friend. He didn't want to tell him anything about his feelings. He didn't want to loose him. He knew Cody was gay, but Cody was normally into other types of men. Not into the 'Ted-Type'. So didn't think he stand a chance.

"Well, thanks." Cody said, lightly confused.

*********

Two hours later they were at the club. Cody was really enjoying the night. But Ted was just sitting at the bar, sipped his beer and watched Cody. He was dancing with some unknown guy. They were dancing really close. And Ted didn't like that. He hated it. Ted decided that he has to tell Cody what he was feeling. He walked straight up to Cody and his dance partner. "Excuse me. May I?" he said, waved the other guy off and began to dance with Cody. The younger man was really surprised, but he kinda enjoyed it.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Cody asked.

"Well, do you hear that song?"

"Uhm,yeah. Nice song. But what does this have to do with it?"

"Pay attention to the lyrics..." Ted whispered in Cody's ear and left the club.

* * *

_"Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh._

_I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, it's all just game._

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

_Get down to business and skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head."_

* * *

Ted was standing outside, leaning against a wall. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking about what he has done.

'It was the right thing. At least I hope so,' he thought.

When he opened his eyes, he looked into a couple of bright blue eyes. Cody smiled. Ted loved this smile.

"Cody,I..." he tried to say something. But before he could finish his sentence, Cody pressed his lips against Ted's. He longed for that for a long time and now it was finally coming true. He moaned full of pleasure. Cody parted his lips, begging for entrance. Ted opened his mouth and their tongues were dancing. He was in heaven. Cody suddenly broke the kiss.

"I have listened to the song carefully. I think I should fulfill your fantasy in the hotel room now, shouldn't I?" Cody asked cocky with a wink.

"Oh yes. I'll show you the ropes tonight, Baby-boy!"


End file.
